A Cure For the Heart
by Auhndreya
Summary: After many failing attempts to repeatedly trying to get over her one-night-stand with Miranda, Andy resorts to revenge by doing to same to Miranda. Femslash, obviously. Very Mirandy. This is my first time writing any fanfics at all, so if you've got any, anything at all, to tell me, go right ahead :P (anons enabled)
1. Chapter 1

A Cure for the Heart

'Is she here?' Andy asked weakly, trying very hard not to look for a certain figure outside the room. She wouldn't be here, Andy attempted to reassure herself; Miranda Priestly was a busy person after all.

'No, she left. I'm not even supposed to let you know that she had anything to do with this. By the way.' Nigel quickly fixed his bow tie in the mirror before sitting down beside the bed.

'Oh, the VIP room with two extra nurses? Because I have _so_ many friends that can arrange such a thing.'  
_And why would you do such thing, Miranda? So I could supposedly think you didn't entirely abandon me?_

Nigel suddenly looked serious.

'Six. It's not her fault, you know that much.'

'What? To "dispose" me right after sleeping with me?'

By now, Andy has developed an immune system to that cold, hard truth. She has long given up on shielding it and creating some distorted account as an extended euphemism of her experience with Miranda.

'No… not that…'

Wincing, Nigel sipped some more coffee.

Andy cut him off, 'Or to make sure that I knew I was nothing but a one-night-stand? Not to mention, an insignificant one. Oh she made that quite clear.'

Three months ago, Andy wouldn't even be able to speak of the matter so bluntly, but numerous sleepless nights have hardened her. Lying to herself didn't hurt less, so she might as well be frank about it.

'You know she didn't mean that. She didn't know what else to do, so she made a mistake. It's just what she does.'

_A mistake that crumbled my heart into pieces that are still scattered somewhere inside me and what now? She tries to apologize? Like it could magically fix everything._

'Are you trying to make me forgive her… or? Because it's not working.'

'She's just paranoid to know that someone actually loves her. She's just fucked up that way.'

'Nigel, stop. I don't love her and I'm not going to change anything. I'm not some savior. I'm not the one that will suddenly teach her how to love. No one will. And if I try, I'm only going to get hurt more.'

'She's trying very hard for you.'

'Trying? For _what?'_

'For a second chance. She's made that quite clear. She doesn't want to let you go.'

_But she already did._

Andy swallowed hard. If only trying could make a difference. _Some things can never be undone, have you never heard of that, Miranda? _

Nigel glanced at the clock and rubbed his forehead, 'Alright, I got to go, Andy. Just promise me to reconsider, ok? It might be hard but it might be worth it. Miranda might be worth it.'

Planting a kiss on her forehead, Nigel left and Andy couldn't help but wish, for the hundredth time, that she could be over Miranda. Or better, that she never fell for Miranda.

Then she found herself wondering whether sleeping with Miranda Priestly again and then leaving her would make a good revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, I'm back. I forgot disclaimers... but yes, I'm not making any money and nothing belongs to me...

This was my first story and I had NO IDEA I would get any reviews at all so thank you for supporting :P Lol also hi Anon-with-the-fierce-long-paragraph, your review was AWESOME it really really made me laugh and lo ldon't you worry, miranda's heart might be broken but it will be fixed, I guarantee it ;)

Anyway, sorry for any typos or weird sentences; english isn't my first language but I try. Enjoy!

Swirling his wine, Christian Thompson tilted his head and smirked with a touch of arrogance, as if he knew this was the way to charm any lady. It wasn't entirely ineffective, Andy felt like the sexiest woman in the world when he looked at her that way, but she was more concerned with another matter.

Two hours ago, she had seen Miranda Priestly behind _the_ facade. Not some demanding monster, or cruel employer, or icy editor, but who she really was, Miranda. Andy has seen glimpses of that character, not often but they were certainly there. Caring glances when Andy delivered the book at too late of an hour (sometimes even casually asking how she's getting home, pretending to be indifferent of course), kind reminders for her daughters to bring their sleeping bags with them on a sleepover, encouraging looks when Nigel asks for the approval of a new idea… Miranda Priestly was a different person at times. And tonight was one of them, _but a rather heart-breaking version_, Andy thought.

Seeing Miranda like that made Andy felt as if a knife twisted in her heart. She was aware of how powerless she was, how nothing she did could help Miranda, and how she could do nothing other than her insignificant job. She wished she could suddenly transpose into one of her daughters, or anyone Miranda trusted enough to be comfort by. Andy wanted nothing more than to take Miranda in her arms and tell her it would be ok. Everything would be alright. But she couldn't, because she was Andrea Sachs, a lowly assistant.

It wasn't that Andy completely ignored her feelings toward Miranda. In truth, she had spend quite an amount of time trying to figure out what it was. Hero-worship, girl crush, respect, jealousy? And then timorously she would toy with the notion of love, as if merely thinking about that word would make her fall for Miranda, if she hasn't already, that is. Thinking it wouldn't really matter, because why would it be, Andy wasn't planning to act on such feelings and even if she did... the fear of the consequences stopped her from thinking any further. So whenever she tried to figure out this 'feeling' towards the editor, she stopped in her tracks.

So when Christian offered to take her for a walk around The city, she gracefully excused herself, saying she's got work to finish. When, really, she has nothing to do and isn't even sure how being in the same hotel could possibly help Miranda feel better. she just had to be there.

After a while, Andy began thinking about what she could do, and how she could help. Which were both depressing subjects as her answers were both 'nothing'. Discovering no alcoholic beverages in her fridge, she made her way downstairs into the 24-hour bar. it was almost two a.m. And Andy thought it a good thing that there would probably be no one drinking their problems away pathetically.

Nevertheless, it took Andy no more than two seconds to realize that the bar wasn't unoccupied, in fact, Miranda was sitting right on the fourth barstool, staring emptily at her glass of whiskey.

Miranda had looked defeated, in her own way. She wasn't slanting or not keeping her posture or anything, none of those leaning on the table things. She didn't even look drunk, no flushes on her cheeks, no stuttering of any sorts at all. Instead She sat upright and gracefully, almost like she was waiting for someone and it probably seemed perfectly fine to anyone else but Andy. Andy Sachs knew too well. She could see the sadness and confusion in those azure eyes, so she made her way across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh hi again. I've been quite busy, with school starting and all. So sorry for this being too late I guess. Also, I could really use a beta reader if anyone's interested :P_

_But as always, thanks for your support, when you read/review it means a lot to me!_

_Disclaimers: I own nothing. _

_Dear anon-with-the-long-message, I LOVE your reviews! Well they're super long and very flattering to read! I wish you had an account so we could talk more via inbox! _

"Miranda."

For a highly intoxicated person, the fashion icon turned around rather promptly, as if she was waiting for something. Or someone.

"What are you doing here at such an ungodly hour, Andrea?"

Her voice trembled ever so slightly. Andrea didn't miss it.

"Well, uh, I came down for a drink because I couldn't sleep."

As Andy slipped into her seat next to Miranda, Miranda smirked, "Don't you have anything better to do than drinking at the hotel bar? Didn't some editor, Cameron, seem interested in you?"

Andrea was unduly surprised at the fact that Miranda had actually noticed Christian, if that's what she meant.

"Christian? Christian Thompson?"

"Whatever. One of those undesirable names."

"Well he did help me get the Harry potter manuscript and yes we went to dinner."

It wasn't hard to see that Miranda had lost her interest in the conversation as she turned her head and waved the bartender over for another glass of whiskey.

Summoning all her courage, and gulping some more, Andy dared to ask,

"Why are you here?"

Miranda glanced at her if that was a rhetorically stupid question and didn't bother giving an answer.

_Alright let's try this again._

"How many have you had?"

"A lot" was the terse reply.

Feeling already a little dizzy, Andy chucked down the rest on her drink and grabbed the bottle to refill her glass.

"I'm sorry about your divorce."

At that moment, Miranda chuckled, in a self-pity way that Andrea felt sorry for.

"Mmm because on top of the shame my husband's infidelity has brought me, I'm also pathetic because I'm talking to my assistant about how I'm feeling about it. That sounds great."

Miranda was hardly making any coherent sense, _very unlike her,_ Andrea thought. Nevertheless her words were cold and final, at any other time Andrea would've backed off and left.

Perhaps it was the drink, or how firmly she believed that Miranda needed someone at this moment, Andrea didn't leave.

"Come on. You need to talk to someone about it. Might as well be me. I'm too drunk to even remember anything."

She finished another glass, as I'd to prove to Miranda that she's drunk enough for Miranda to trust her.

"What do I need to talk about? That I'm work obsessed and that's just who I am? That I don't even regret giving up nothing for Runway, especially not for that stupid Stephen Tomlinson. Not. Even. A little. Bit."

She stressed the last four syllables and then took off her blouse in one swift moment and slammed it on the bar stool beside her.

"Because the truth is, and I know this for a fact, no one desires me. Other than my job, I'm good for nothing. I don't even have one single friend, because I will not befriend those acquinteses that only offer their puffery to get on my good side. No one wants to have anything to do with me."

"That's not true, Miranda..."

"No and what's worse, I don't care. I'm actually content with the fact that I'm going to die alone and no one will be there to take care of me. I won't even have anyone to talk to the day before I die because..."

Waving her hand dismissively, Miranda shook her head and smiled weakly.

"It's just who I am. I can't change it."

Watching the cold and icy 'dragon lady' shatter in front of her was quite too much for Andrea, she frowned and almost couldn't resist taking Miranda in her arms.

"That's not true. I, for one, would love to get to know you for who you are. If you weren't my boss and..."

_You're probably not gay, right? So I can't REALLY get to know you..._

"Oh trust me. Lots of people wanted to get to know me and none of them got any further than being a one night stand."

Blushing, Andrea realized what Miranda was insinuating. She must have misunderstood.

"That's not what I meant, I..."

"Haha. See what I'm talking about, _flinching_ at the bare thought."

The alcohol was definitely kicking in, that was Andy's last thought because she blurbed about whatever she's been wanting to say for a while tonight.

"No I think you're a beautiful and incredible woman and in fact, I think Stephen was a fucking idiot for letting you go. It's just that I won't ever get the chance."

"I'm sorry?"

Miranda suddenly sounded a lot more sober than she had before. Alarmed, Andy snapped out of it and tried to save the situation. Although how successful, she wasn't sure, because everything seems so hazy and vague now and the room seemed to have dimmed all of a sudden.. _did someone turn the lights down?_

"Uh. What I meant. Is. Uh. I.. Don't.. Uh. Not, like you."

Miranda moved closer, definitely closer than she had ever been before. Her breath was falling on Andreas neck and she raised her eyebrows.

"Please iterate yourself clearly."

"It's just, sometimes, uh. I see you more than just my boss. But I mean, everyone has a crush on you at one point its not really secret and it's just hero worshipping because you're like perfect you know and.."

"What are you trying to say, Andrea?"

There was a tenderness in Miranda's eyes that Andrea has never seen before. But that was the only sight that registered in her mind as she felt the brunt of the Whiskey pulling her away from this world.

"I'm. I'm. Sayin that we re both drunk and this, whatever, isn't a good idea at all. As much as I.. desire this. We shouldnt, it's probably not right."

"Mmm 'probably' is a very, very, ill-defined term. Isn't it?"

Against her will, she tried desperately to pull herself together and cleared a weight down her throat, before Andrea looked into those marvellously blue eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something. But all of her efforts were annihilated when Miranda leaned in.

And then they were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for being away... University App is kind of swallowing me alive. _

_Thanks Anon-with-the-long-message 3 Your review is actually what keeps me going lol. Sorry it took me this long :/_

_Also sorry if this goes a bit slow. Im' thinking it might be around 8 chapters or something. So there is some sort of a development curve. _

Andrea woke up dizzy. Fragments of last night came back to her. Pushing Miranda against the mirror in the elevator, making out all the way til they got back to their room, and pushing her onto the bed. She licked her lips, remembering how marvellous Miranda had tasted. Stretching her neck, she turned around, finding the other side of the bed empty.

Still a little disoriented when she got off the bed, Andrea couldn't help but grin, finding Miranda in the washroom fixing her already pristine white hair.

"Hey." Andrea purred, walking towards Miranda while putting on her robe.

She knew something was wrong when she saw the deadpan expression on Miranda's face. It was the look she gave Irv, feigning indifference.

"We should talk."

Miranda sighed and signalled Andy to sit on the couch as she took a seat on the other side.

"We're going to forget about what happened last night." She was perfectly calm.

"What?" Andy tried very hard to sound as calm as Miranda, why wouldn't she be just as cold?

"It was pretty obvious to me that we were both heavily intoxicated and that we really have no attachment to each other other than a perfectly fine work relationship."

Andy saw hesitance in her eyes. But Miranda kept talking, quickly covering that emotion with a cold facade.

"Do you not understand? We were drunk. I made a mistake. I apologize."

Miranda can apologize? Andy couldn't help thinking that before realizing that it didn't really matter.

"You apologize? Miranda. Stop giving me bullshit. Last night was a lot better than a mistake. I've made 'mistakes'. This isn't what mistake feels like."

"I've said what I think. The rest you just have to accept." Miranda looked dead into her eyes.

Andy knew Miranda was lying. When she lied, her eyes fluster a little quicker and her tone sounds a little too unnecessarily harsh. Andy also knew that Miranda wasn't drunk, not drunk enough to have sex with an assistant she had no 'attachment' with.

She could feel a wet weight down her throat.

As Andy blinked, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Could not have figured that out last night huh? No attachment."

Instead of replying, Miranda turned around to get more coffee. It felt like eternity before Miranda said,

"When we get back, I need you to send me the newest list of staff hired at our London office and I need you to RSVP me to the Amsterdam Fashion Show, I think I'll go this year."

Ignoring her tears, Andrea was caught in disbelief,  
"You expect me to keep working for you? After all that happened last night? I"m not stone hearted, I knew it meant something whether you admit it or not."

Miranda turned around, almost with a look of sympathy, but she was quick to change her complexion into indifference, again.

"I'm quitting when we get back." Andrea started packing her things and suddenly wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible.

She could see that Miranda was stunned. She probably didn't believe that Andy actually had the courage to quit. She probably thought Andy wasn't capable of feeling anything.

It wasn't until Andy pulled open the door that Miranda spoke, almost with an urgent tone in her voice, almost.

"But I need you. As my assistant."

Andy noticed the gap that was a little too long between the two sentences. But she only shook her head, looked at Miranda one last time, and strode out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry I've been away for so long… you've probably even forgot my bland story… this chapter's short also.. but I promise to post another one super soon!_

_For those that are still interested in this little work of mine :P enjoy!_

_(and thanks to all the reviews, and that super-anon, you guys are what keep me going with this! Thank you so much for the support!)_

* * *

Andy's life is now divided in two parts.

Before Paris, and after Paris.

She remembered drifting past the rest of the Paris trip, trying very hard to forget.

At one point, she just wanted to bolt out the door and never look back.

But even after everything Miranda had did to her, she couldn't abandon Miranda in Paris. That would be too cruel.

Yet the silence choked her and the air around Miranda suffocated her.

For the duration of the trip, she was disgusted by the woman who so obviously manipulated her and undoubtedly unscathed from the affair. The signature on her resignation letter was shaky, simply because she was crying her heart out. _For some fucking god unknown reason_, she thought.

It did not make it better that Miranda nonchalantly and even graciously accepted her resignation, and gave her an excellent reference by Miranda Priestly standard. Andy would have preferred it if Miranda only had one persona, the cruel and bitchy editor. But the truth is, as much as she wants to deny it, Miranda Priestly is much more complex than that.

Thinking about such intricacy in character though, only served to hurt Andy even more, so she had hoped Miranda would blacklist her, so she could perhaps convince herself to escape New York. Maybe start anew, somewhere else.

But that did not happen and now she works at the Mirror. The environment was what she imagined she would thrive in: friendly coworkers who did not judge you by what you wear, lax administration, flexible workload with lots of free time and holidays. But Andy was somehow unsatisfied. She attributed such lingering depression to the fling with Miranda, but simply stating a cause for an effect didn't make it much better. Free time seemed less important when you're alone, Andy often thought. Nate barely bothered to 'figure something out' after he moved to Boston. He rarely even called. When Andy tried to get a decent conversation out of his call, he'd say he had to go, and Andy would hear the roaring club music in the background.

Sometimes Andy would routinely check her phone too often. Sometimes people would ask why she frantically picks up with such speediness as if she was scared to miss a call, or let it ring for too long. Sometimes people made snide remarks about how the 'Snow Queen' is bashing a new designer again, and they'd ask how 'Priestly is really like' in person.

Andy thought it was quite like pouring rubbing alcohol on dozens of paper cuts.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hiiii. See I told you I'd be back soon! Thanks you guys for the reviews, I love that Miranda-styled comment LOL. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_A few months after Paris.. _

Andy finally figured out why Miranda delved into her work so passionately. Because finding something else to devote yourself to is a lot better than pondering with your life sometimes. Thank god it's Monday, she too often thought.

Staying at the office for long hours covering live events from international affairs has earned her credits that other young reporters could not get their hands on.

There were the endless 2 A.M. jobs.

One night, when she finished and published the 'breaking news' online about some bombing in North Caucasus region in Russia, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the office. There was another flicking light in a familiar cubicle.

Making an extra coffee, she visited Brad, finding him asleep on the desk surrounded by piles of photographs of Runway models, and in the very midst of the crowd shown Miranda Priestly, covered in a fur coat and her signature chanel glasses. Miranda still dazzles, Andy thought.

Putting the coffee down, she nudged him awake.

"Braaaad… you're asleep again…"

"Oh hey, Andy."

"You covering the Fashion section for this issue?"

"Yeah… Miranda Priestly, your lovely ex-boss, is making some fuss again. There are rumors she's sleeping with the vice president of Elias Clark and that's pissing Irv off."

She would, Andy thought.

She's doing it again, manipulating her way through with sex. Getting what she wanted again, but doesn't she always? Everyone seems to fall beneath her, without so much of a fuss.

She wondered if that vice president really thought Miranda liked him.

Brad stood up and pulled Andy closer by the waist, closing the distance between them. He nuzzled her cheeks slowly and whispered, "So how was your day?"

Andy was still looking down at the pictures on his desk, imagining Miranda Priestly fucking some CEO or vice president and being generally very convincing.

So she kissed him back, hard.

* * *

Waking up with a dazzling headache, Andy groaned.

Consciousness along with memories were coming back to her.

So last night she fucked Brad in the office again. They've been fooling around for a while now, but not really mentioning it or talking about it. She guessed that neither of them knew where this was going. It was more of a 'let's have fun, why not?' thing.

It wasn't really a surprise. She was craving the touch of someone, anyone. And he is a great friend and a great lover, so why not? Except last night she was not thinking of Brad on that desk, she was thinking of Miranda. There was a tint of sadness and bitter sweetness when she came, surprisingly, harder than usual.

The thought that merely some photographs of Miranda could make her night was a disturbing one. But Andy led it go, like her urge to call Miranda and ask what the fuck was wrong with her, like her need to constantly check 'Miranda Priestly' related news, like her routine to go to Starbucks everyday in the hopes of (though she denies it) running into Miranda.

Last time she got especially upset when she read that one of her coworkers spelled Priestly 'Preistly'. It was almost a personal affront, challenging her. Except she reminded herself that she was supposed to not care anymore. And there were no reasons for her to be so enraged over such trivial matter.

But she just thought it was ridiculous, that was all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! I'm back with another chapter. It's slightly longer and kind of a turning point. I'm contemplating the direction of this piece and the ending. It could either end in one chapter and be more of a bittersweet piece… or it could last a little longer and have a happy ending… I'm fine with both.. but leave a review to let me know what you think! _

_Other than that, thanks again for everything, I love you all :)_

* * *

The cozy apartment was filled with an amiable crowd, each with a drink in their hand and talking in polite voices. Andy drifted amongst her colleagues and friends as they congratulated her on her recent award-winning article on the topic of foreign policy in Nigeria. 'It was a splendid journey, yet informative and alarming!' wrote one of the critics of New York Times. Andy's rise to fame was rather swift; just a year after she quit Runway and left Miranda, she has already established a name for herself.

She'd like to think that she was happier than ever. She has a great friend, boyfriend, whatever Brad is. They never bothered working it out or putting a label on it. Perhaps because they really can't. She couldn't help but notice him trying though. He's asked her a few times where this is going, and she had done a good job to distract him with one thing or another. She didn't have an answer for him, at least not yet.

Andy liked her job. She needed it as a distraction. It was her rebound after Miranda fucking Priestly. She's almost thankful that something, ANYTHING, occupied her brain instead of Miranda. The relationship with Brad was one thing, but her job, her job, her job. It has helped her conscious efforts to not remember anything before and during Paris.

Sometimes, though, it still comes back to haunt her. Once in a while, she'll dream about that night with Miranda. Waking up in sweats, she'd hug Brad tighter than before, and he'd have no clue why. Or at least she doesn't think he does. Some nights when she look out at the window, she'd feel this pang of depression. As if she was wasting her life somehow. As if she should fight a little harder for Miranda. But that's all nonsense, she knows that. In fact, she's stopped keeping track of Miranda. When others talk about the 'ice queen', she walks away and desperately tries to think about something more urgent so she could forget as soon as possible. Life goes on. That was one thing that Andy truly believed in.

"Hey, baby."

Snapping out of her moment, Andy realized that she has been standing at the window by the kitchen and staring into the city lights.

Brad put his arms around her waist.

It feels so safe. Maybe this is what I really want. Maybe this is it.

"What's wrong?"

He whispered against her neck as he nibbled, leaving a trail of kisses.

Andy couldn't help but moan a little. He knew what he was doing; he knew she loved it.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how far I've gone in a year."

"Mhm. You were a mess after Paris. I still blame her."

Andy pushed a weight down her throat. She flinches a little whenever Brad talks about Miranda. It just doesn't feel right.  
Running his hands through her hair, he didn't stop talking.

"Sometimes I wish we met before you met her. You wouldn't be so broken. And…"

He paused abruptly, as if he had touched a sensitive subject.

He did, Andy thought. And he can't just stop now.

"And?"

"I know you haven't forgotten about her."

Andy felt the danger of tears escaping, so she closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying hard not to just break down and burst out of the room.

"I know, because when you hug me randomly at night, sometimes you whisper her name. I know, because when we drive past the Elias Clark building, you try your very hardest not to glance. I know, because whenever someone mentions Miranda Priestly, you look hurt. She messed you up."

That was too much. Andy simply couldn't take it anymore. She turned, escaped from his arms and darted for the door.  
"Hey," He said, grabbing her wrist a little too forcefully, as if trying to make a point.

"But it's okay. Because I can make it right again. I can fix this. I can… I can fix _you_. Just give me a little more time. We will be okay. You will be okay. And this," He fluttered his hands between them, "this could really turn into something."

Turning to look at him, Andy saw honesty, and genuine concern, and even love in his eyes. It would be so easy for her to just believe him. It would be so easy for her to just let go of everything and run away with him. So she took a step into his arms and cried in his embrace.

Perhaps this is how it should be. Andy thought.

Life goes on, right?


End file.
